


Blue

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: A few months ago, Jason didn’t own a single blue shirt.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i collabed with joleanart during jercy week. [find their art here.](http://joleanart.tumblr.com/post/163654779794/jercy-week-day-4-blue-is-that-my-yes-i)

A few months ago, Jason didn’t own a single blue shirt. He preferred purple, and yellows, and reds most of the time. When this whole thing with Percy started, however - and who was Jason kidding this had long since become so much more than a thing - this slowly started to change.

The first blue shirt wasn’t actually his own, nevertheless.

It was one of the first time he had stayed over at Percy’s for a night, and not wanting to wear his own dirty shirt again in the morning, he’d picked one of Percy’s right out of Percy’s closet instead. At the time, Jason hadn’t really thought it through, or even asked - given that Percy had disappeared to shower moments before.

The shirt itself had been a somewhat tight fit, given Jason’s slightly broader built, and an obnoxiously bright blue with little whales printed all over.  It was so… Percy, Jason loved it.

When Percy had come back from the shower and spotted Jason sitting there at the edge of the bed, wearing Percy’s ridiculous whale print shirt of all things, a strange albeit fond expression had found its way onto his face.

He’d stopped just out of reach, crossed his arms over his chest as a more and more amused smile grew on his face.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” He simply said, sounding pleased rather than put off.

Jason hadn’t even thought Percy would notice, or at least hadn’t believed Percy would point it out. They weren’t really an item yet, if that’s what people wanted to call it, and some times, Jason was still unsure how to handle the whole dating thing.

“No I’m not.” He bluffed, which was a stupid thing to reply in hindsight. Of course, Percy would never fall for a lie this obvious, but Jason stuck with it even so.

He tugged a little at the too tight sleeves, shrugged, and looked up at Percy at the little, shy smile. If all else fails, Jason figured, he might as well go for the puppy eyes.

“Yes, you are.” Percy laughed and sat down next to Jason. Without hesitation, he swung his legs over Jason’s lap and leaned into his side as if he owned the place. (He did, in a way. There was no point denying that now.)

“I like it though.” Percy added after a moment, and a slow gaze from the collar to where the shirt met Jason’s jeans. Percy nodded lightly, hummed in approval and finally, pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “You should keep it.”

Jason would like to claim he didn’t blush like a schoolboy with a crush, but Percy won’t let him get away with that lie either. Looking back, Jason thinks it might have been that moment that he decided he wanted to keep this boy by his side for as long as he could.

(Not long after, he’d asked Percy to make things official.)

The whale-shirt had been the first one.

It wouldn’t be the last.

Not long after, Jason found himself picking up pullovers and shirts in all kinds of blues whenever he went to buy new clothes, to the point that Piper teased him for it whenever she joined in on the shopping.

But Percy liked them and Jason was a simple man: If it would bring a smile to his boyfriend’s face, he’d hardly ever hesitate.

That’s how he ended up with a wardrobe bluer than it had ever been before, pieced together from borrowed clothes that never found their way back to Percy and Jason’s own collection of increasing nautical variety.

A lot of them were obnoxious, either in motive or colour, but they were unique, and they’d remind Jason of the unique man by his side whenever he picked them up.

Another thing that changed, although it was not a change Jason minded, was that none of his clothes were solely his own anymore. Especially now that the choice of colour was more pleasing to his significant other, more often than not, he’d find himself out of hoodies and large pullovers, because a certain someone had claimed them for himself without any intention of ever handing them back.

Jason couldn’t complain though. There was something about seeing Percy in a large blue hoodie, one that Jason knew stemmed from his closet, that made his heart ache from all the affection it was filled with.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Jason asked quietly. They were sitting curled up together on a couch, whatever movie they had  been watching long forgotten.

Percy snorted and tilted his head up to Jason, probably thinking to the first conversation they’d had about this, or just amused that Jason would bring this up out of nowhere.

“No. I’m not.” He teased, then placed a quick kiss to Jason’s cheek. No doubt now that he too was remembering the whale-shirt incident.

Jason started grinning, and before he could stop himself said: “Yes, you are.”

In all honesty, Jason wasn’t actually sure anymore who this one belonged to, but he found he didn’t care either. If Percy’s fond expression was anything to go by, neither did he.

With a wink, Jason added: “I like it though.”

Percy smiled so hard, Jason was afraid his cheeks would be hurting.

“You should keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting tiny fics from tumblr to here. Lemme know what you think down below and check back as there will be a few more coming :)


End file.
